las jugadas del destino
by Nazo No Shoujo
Summary: Que pasaría se tus palabras cambiaran todo-¡mama, estas viva!-no me reconoces soy natsu-lo siento, de verdad lo siento-¡Igneel!-es mi hogar, mi familia-todo cambia y nosotros también
1. prologo

Bueno les traigo este Fanfic que se me ocurrio en un sueño, es algo como un mundo paralelo si natsu y lucy jamas se encontraran en Hargeon espero que les guste.

**-Hola natsu-**dialogo

-**(N/A)**-interviene la autora

sin mas que decir lean y disfruten

Fairy Tail es propiedad de hiro mashima si fuera mio natsu y lucy ya fueran novios xD

* * *

**Las jugadas del destino **

Era un día normal en magnolia el team natsu regresaba de una larga misión en la ciudad pesquera de hargeon una simple misión de 3 días de atrapar a unos bandidos de un pequeño gremio oscuro , nuestros magos favoritos ya estaban en la ciudad en la estación de magnolia para partir a sus casas a descansar

-**bueno yo ya me voy**- decía bostezando la rubia de ojos chocolates

-**nosotros también nos vamos ¿cierto happy?**-decía como siempre el mago de fuego a su fiel compañero

-**Aye!**- le respondía el gato alado

-**Gray y yo vamos al gremio a dar el reporte de la misión al maestro**- decía con firmeza la gran Titania

-**si no hay de otra** –contestaba en un susurro el mago de hielo

-**¿dijiste algo gray?**-le pregunto con una mirada de ultra tumba al fullbuster **(N/A: si las miradas mataran a gray ya lo estarían enterrando xD)**

-**nada erza**- respondía con nerviosismo el mago de hielo

-**adiós chicos**- se despedía la rubia de sus compañeros mientras retomaba camino a su casa

* * *

Una linda rubia caminaba por una delgada línea de ladrillos a la orilla de un rio donde unos barqueros le decían que tuviera cuidado , la maga estelar solo quería llegar a la comodidad de su casa para tomar un relajante baño y dormir en su cálida cama

-**hola lucy**- saludaba con su gran sonrisa el mago de fuego

-**¡QUE HACES EN MI CASA, TE HE DICHO QUE USES LA PUERTA!**- lo regañaba como siempre a su amigo peli rosa

-**venimos hacerte compañía**-dijo entusiasmado el mago de fuego

-**¿hacerme compañía?**-pregunto la rubia al mago de fuego-pero solo te veo a ti

El mago de fuego miro por toda la casa registrándola hasta el último rincón-**happy traidor**-susurro el hijo de igneel

-**¿dijiste algo natsu?**-le pregunto la rubia

-**no nada Lucy**- dijo agitando sus manos en forma de negación

-**está bien puedes quedarte**-el mago de fuego y va a festejar estar en la casa de su compañera-**pero no hagas ruido**-le ordeno antes que el mago comenzara a gritar de la alegría

-**está bien lucy**-le respondía a regañadientes a la rubia

La maga celestial después de tomar un relajante baño como todas las noches se sentó en su escritorio primero a escribirle una carta a su madre y segundo escribir otra parte de su novela pero esa noche lucy escribió una carta aparte dejándola encima de su escritorio, la maga celestial acomodo sus cosas y camino a su cama pero se detuvo al ver al hijo de igneel dormido sobre su cama la rubia suspiro pesadamente corrió suavemente al mago y se acomodó al lado del mismo con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas ella solo quería dormir y savia que si dormía en el sofá amanecería con un gran dolor de espalda lo que sorprendió a la poseedora de las 10 llaves del zodiaco fue que el imperactivo mago de fuego se volteo pesadamente tomándola por su pequeña cintura acercándola más a el

-**natsu,natsu**- susurro para comprobar que estaba dormido-parece que si está dormido, por hoy lo dejo pasar- se dijo mentalmente la rubia-solo porque tengo mucho sueño-**(N/A: si claro )**

* * *

**En la mañana...**

-**¡sal de mi cama dragneel ¡**- la rubia sacaba a golpes al mago de fuego olvidando por completo que ella fue la que accedió y durmió con el -**(N/A: amnesia oportuna xD)**

-**qué mala eres lucy**- se quejaba el mago de fuego-**te espero en el gremio recuerda que hoy vamos a salir de misión** -el mago de fuego se paró del asfalto y salió deprisa al gremio

-**otro día en fairy tail ¿qué pasaría si no fuera así?**-susurro para sus adentros la rubia

* * *

el team natsu caminaba o mejor dicho corrían de una multitud furiosa por haber destrozado su pueblo

-**¿Por qué siempre destruyen todo?**-lloriqueaba la rubia mientras corría con todas sus fuerzas

-**tu también estabas hay**-le respondía el mago de hielo

-**pero yo no destruí nada**-contraatacaba lucy

-**¡dejen de pelear y corran!**-les ordeno la maga de reequipamiento

-**Aye!**-respondieron automáticamente los magos

-**corre natsu**-animaba el gato azul a su compañero

-**va happy tú al menos puedes volar**-se quejaba el dragneel

* * *

Los magos llegaron a un bosque frondoso a las afueras de magnolia ya estaba muy tarde y solo les quedaba acampar

-**natsu eres un idiota**-gritaba la maga celestial

-**ya te pedí perdón, luce**-contraatacaba el mago de fuego

-**eso no repara este libro**-decía en un susurro la rubia pero audible para el mago-**esto era más que un simple libro**

-**a que ese simple libro no vale nada**-decía con desinterés el hijo de igneel-**solo estas exagerando**

-**y tu como lo sabes**-grito ya cansado la rubia

-**debiste comprarlo en cualquier biblioteca**-el dragneel no quería darle la razón primero el orgullo, pero el si quería disculparse con ella

-**te odio ¡JAMAS TE DEVI CONOCER EN ESA CALLE DE HARGEON!**-no lo pensó solo habla por ella el enojo y la ira

-**qué bueno que pensamos igual**-dijo con ironía natsu- también pienso que no nos debimos conocer-al igual manera la ira hablo por el mago pero su orgullo no dejo retroceder sus palabras

-**ya basta ustedes dos**-dijo erza que con todo el resto del team natsu estaba pendiente de la discusión de sus compañeros de equipo

-**N/L: ¡ojala nunca te hubiera conocido!-**dijeron al unido los dos, lo último que se vio para los magos fue un la nada un fondo blanco inundo el lugar ante los ojos de los mismo pasaron sus aventuras cada vez desvaneciéndose en la nada donde nadie las recordaría, como el mago de fuego y la maga celestial pronto se arrepentirían se sus palabras.

* * *

Bueno esto es como el prologo de la historia, de aqui en adelante se veran los cambios que mi loca cabeza imagina si nunca natsu y lucy se hubieran encontrado en Hargeon

los quiere NNS!


	2. 2 de julio de X785

bueno acá el capitulo 2 de las jugadas del destino ya tenia este capitulo en mi cuaderno solo faltaba pasarlo a la computadora como sea disfrútenlo una cosa que aclarar en este capitulo hay varias claves sobre lo que sigue mas adelante

**-Hola natsu-**dialogo

-**(N/A)**-interviene la autora

-_**Flashback**_- recordatorio

sin mas que decir lean y disfruten

Fairy Tail es propiedad de hiro mashima si fuera mio natsu y lucy ya fueran novios xD

* * *

**Las jugadas del destino 2**

**Lucy pov**

**Estas bien**-no sé dónde estaba o que pasaba el ultimo recuerdo era discutir con natsu después todo se volvió blanco y ahora escuchaba un eco y al final una voz**-estas bien**-era una voz dulce, cálida lentamente fui abriendo los ojos integrándome de nuevo a estar consiente cuando por fin mis ojos vieron con claridad el lugar no podía decir nada era la antigua mansión heartfilia mi hogar que deja hace años sentí como alguien con cuidado posaba su mano en mi hombro cuando fije mi vista en aquella persona las lágrimas no tardaron en salir

**-¡mama!-** solo salió de mi boca, era imposible ella avía muerto en el año x777 cuando yo solo tenía 10 años solo me lance a abrazarla estaba ella hay después de tanto tiempo era ella

**-¿querida te encuentras bien?**-me pregunto cómo cuando era una niña poso su mano en mi espalda dándome conformidad y calor un sentimiento que perdí cuando a un era una niña

**-ma…mama-** a un no salía del shock las lágrimas seguían saliendo eran de felicidad me hacían olvidar el frio día en que ella murió

* * *

_**Flashback**_

_**-¿papa donde esta mama?**-lloraba un pequeña niña rubia_

_**-ella está muerta-**gritaba un eufórico rubio a la pequeña_

**-ella no está muerta, ella volverá-**_la pequeña repetía esas palabras queriendo que fueran realidad_

_**-nunca volverá… jamás lo hará-**para Jude tampoco era fácil perder a su esposa y menos tener que distanciarse de su hija al no saber cómo hablar con la pequeña_

_**Fin flashback**_

* * *

Pero acá estaba ella al lado mío solo sonríe y seque mis lágrimas solo tenía felicidad de volverla a ver pero ese vació se llenó en una parte gracias a fairy tail que era mi familia,gracias a mis amigos, gracias a natsu

**-hija tienes que tener más cuidado, ese golpe te pudo dejar peor que inconsciente-**¿golpe? Cual golpe yo solo recordaba la pela con natsu y nada más

**-mama ¿en qué año estamos?-** esa pregunta me consumía por dentro tenía que saberlo algo me lo decía

**-¿segura que estas bien?-**esa pregunta me recordaba cuando era pequeña y me raspaba las rodillas ella siempre me besaba la cabeza y me preguntaba cómo estaba eso me trajo felicidad de nuevo**-estamos en X785**-esa respuesta congelo el momento este era el año en que conocí a natsu y happy

**-parece que el golpe me afecto-**mire a mi alrededor era la mansión tal como la recordaba antes de escapar, baje mi mirada a mis ropas eran esos grandes y exagerados vestidos que me hacían ver como una princesa que era custodiada por un dragón… ¿dragón? ¡natsu! ¿por qué no me querías conocer?

* * *

**Natsu pov**

**-duele-**me quejaba, enserio me dolía la cabeza solo recordaba la discusión con lucy y todo se puso blanco y después nada

**-natsu llegamos a hargeon**-escuchaba a lo lejos la voz de happy me incorpore un poco a la realidad y salir de mis pensamientos pero al hacerlo me di cuenta de un movimiento a mi alrededor estábamos en un ¡TREN!, unos momentos después happy me bajo**-¿natsu estas bien?**

**-sí, que hacemos en hargeon happy-**enserio estaba confundido solo recordaba la discusión con lucy

**-no lo recuerdas-**mi compañero suspiro pesadamente-**estamos acá para buscar a salamander un miembro del gremio nos dijo que avía escuchado que estaba en hargeon _(N/A: no recuerdo el nombre del personaje solo sé que es el de dientes muy pero muy grandes)_**

**-¿así?**-pero eso no fue hace 8 años _**(N/A: un año después de los juegos mágicos y de la pelea con los dragones)**_-**y lucy-** mire por todas partes pero no estaba ¿aun estaría enojada?

**-¿lucy? ¿Quién es lucy?-**enserio no sabía ¿Qué pasaba aquí?

**-pues lucy, rubia, piel como porcelana, buen cuerpo, y unos lindos ojos chocolate, muy tierna, algo rara y linda-**le mencione a mi compañero las características de lucy bueno como yo la veía

**-¡te guuuuusta!-**happy solo enrollo la lengua lo que causo que me sonrojada con su típica frase-**y no lo niega**

**-happy deja de jugar y dime donde esta lucy**-enserio estaba perdiendo la paciencia

**-¿Cuál lucy?-**enserio no la conocía-**estas bien natsu-**yo solo estaba en blanco como no podía conocerla hay una pregunta salió de mi boca con miedo de la respuesta

**-happy ¿en qué año estamos?-**no sé pero algo me decía que algo no andaba para nada bien

**-eres un tonto-**yo solo fruncí el ceño**-pues X785 hoy vinimos a buscar a salamander en hargeon-**a un no era suficiente claro para mi tenía que comprobarlo

**-que día es hoy happy**- volvió a suspirar pesadamente mi compañerp**-2 de julio de X785**-ese día fue el que conocí a lucy acá en hargeon**-¿seguro que estas bien natsu**?-no le respondi a mi compañero solo mire a todos mis lados buscando a mi rubia solo veía la obcion de encontrarla y todo se arreglara

**-happy vamos a buscar a lu…salamander**

**-Aye!**-Salí buscando por todos lados donde nos vimos ese día bueno este dia ¡ya me confundí! Vi una multitud de chicas hay lo recordé salamander falso corrí a la multitud de chicas como la primera vez fui apaliado por la multitud de chicas pero ella no estaba con el salamander falso ni en el callejón ni mucho menos en el restaurante y tienda mágica

**-¡LUCY!-**enserio no la conocí hoy, enserio no la vi en ese callejón de hargeon, enserio no me invito a comer y de verdad no la lleve a fairy tail, mi pesadilla se estaba cumpliendo y me sentía impotente al no saber dónde estaba ella

* * *

**Lucy pov**

Miraba por el gran ventanal de la misión pensando en este día hoy sería el día que conocería a natsu y happy que me llevarían a mi nuevo hogar a fairy tail hace 8 años ¿Por qué siento este vació en mi corazón? De verdad no conocí a natsu, suspire pesadamente-**natsu…**

**-¿quién es natsu?**-mi madre me sorprendió con esa pregunta apareciendo detrás de mí asiéndose a mi lado observando el jardín por el ventanal

**-nadie-**mentí de la peor manera pero no le podía decir ¡es mi mejor amigo que siempre me salva y por el cual comencé a sentir más que amistad por el! No me creería apenas y salía de aca cuando era pequeña –**mama ¿Dónde está papa?**- me alegraba que estuviera vivo pero no savia como seria si como cuando era niña o como me escribió en la carta antes de morir

**-está en un viaje de negocios vuelve en la noche**

**-ya veo**-en mi mente solo pensaba en cuanto extraño fairy tail y mis amigos, en cuanto lo extraño a el

**-te veo decaída ¿segura que estas bien?**-me preguntaba mi madre

**-debe de ser por el golpe-**no quería quedarme todo lo que quedaba en cama reposando-**un simple dolor de cabeza-**pero mi mente solo tenía un problema que buscaba solución mire como el manto de la noche empezaba a cubrir el cielo-**natsu…**

* * *

**Natsu pov**

**-estoy cansado-**todo el día busque a lucy hasta salve a las chicas del salamander falso con las esperanzas de que ella estuviera allí pero nada

**-natsu, pareces muy cansado y desanimado-**no te imaginas cuanto amigo-**tranquilo encontraremos a igneel-**yo hoy solo quiero encontrar a lucy

**-está bien**-entro al gremio como esperaba era el viejo gremio sabía que ella no estaría hay pero valía la pena intentarlo

**-¡NATSU!-**escuche en el fondo del gremio me gire rápidamente

**-¿lucy?-**algo tan bueno no podía ser verdad-**a hola lisanna**

**-que ánimos-**me critico lisanna, esperen un momento ¿lisanna? Si esto es el pasado lisanna no debería estar muerta-**oye porque me miras así parece que vieras un fantasma**

**-me duele la cabeza-** ya estaba muy confundido solo faltaba que Erza y Mirajane pelearan y como si mi suplicas fueran escuchadas un gran estruendo se escuchó del segundo piso y de los escombros salió ¡Erza! Y con la armadura de la emperatriz del del cielo

**-que no puedes más Titania**-decía en tono de burla ¡¿Mirajane?!

**-no has visto nada demonio-**y así empezaron una típica pelea

Tome asiento en una de las mesas del fondo el gremio sentía un gran vacío en mi ,uno peor que cuando lisanna fue a edolas ese vació comía mi corazón cada vez más ya me estaba desesperando algo me decía encuentra a lucy

**-tienes una pésima cara-**me criticaba lisanna mientras se apegaba mas a mi-**vamos acompáñame para animarte algún lado **

**-no tengo ánimos-** enserio no tenía ánimos solo quería organizar mis pensamientos para saber dónde estaría ella y lo peor ayer era su cumple años_**(N/A: natsu tenía que acordarse)**_ y en segundo lisanna está saliendo con sting en nuestro tiempo no me importa que no tenga todavía la marca de pareja DS de todos modos la tendrá _**(N/A: es una carga que el DS hace a su pareja según su elemento)**_ y no es bueno traicionar a un amigo

**-vamos acompáñame a una cita-**se apoyaba más a mi

**-ya te dije que no lisanna-**suspire pesadamente, mire a todo lado-**oye lisanna ¿Dónde está el cubito de hielo?**

**-¿gray?**-se quedó pensando un rato al parecer recordando**-creo que salió a una misión**

**-¿con juvia?**

**-¿Juvia? ¿Juvia?**-se quedó pensando un buen rato**-¿Quién es juvia?**-¡mierda!¡mierda! se me olvido

**-no es nadie,** **estaba pensando en otra cosa-**pero en mi cabeza solo estaba la idea de ir al tiempo original donde esta ella-**Lucy…**

* * *

para quien tengan esa pregunta** ¿sting y lisanna? ¡la escritora es ta loca!** a esa pregunta si estoy loca xD esa pareja me encanto no se por que solo me gusta, mas adelante sabrán en que conviene la marca de pareja DS y no solo es NALU la historia habrá las otras parejas mas adelante solo los quiero dejar con una duda** ¿que paso con los demás por que solo natsu y lucy recuerdan su verdadero tiempo?** ya verán que las cosas no son como el mundo las pinta todo se complica con el tiempo.

los quiere NNS!


	3. te busco pero no te encuentro

tercer capitulo de este fic quiero agradecer a los Reviews yo se hay muchas preguntas este momento pero poco a poco se resolverán sean pacientes lectores.

**-Hola natsu-**dialogo

-**(N/A)**-interviene la autora

-_**Flashback**_- recordatorio

sin mas que decir lean y disfruten

Fairy Tail es propiedad de hiro mashima si fuera mio natsu y lucy ya fueran novios xD

**Las jugadas del destino 3**

**Pov normal**

Ya avía pasado una semana desde que por cosas del destino natsu y lucy avían sido separados no solo eso cambio si no muchas que no terminaban de confundir a los magos, natsu no paraba de ir de misión en misión para encontrar pistas de lucy en cambio la maga celestial solo se podía informar del exterior por los sirvientes que salían y le traían información para los dos fue un cambio radical y un infierno a la vez

**-mira-nee no crees que natsu está un poco extraño**-preguntaba la albina menor

**-¿a que te refieres con extraño lisanna?-**le respondía con una pregunta su hermana mayor

**-esta semana a salio a varias misiones y no termina de repetir lo mismo _''la encontrare, lo prometo y lo traeré de vuelta''_**-explicaba lisanna con tenue preocupación

**-debe estar buscando a su padre como siempre ¿no lo crees? Estas armando una tormenta en un vaso de agua**-le respondía sin importancia mirajane

**-¿será eso? Es algo raro como si no fuera el**-dijo la menor de las peliblancas mientras miraba al mago de fuego en el tablón de misiones _**''pero quien es ¿lucy? De la cual siempre habla ''**_se preguntaba para sus adentros lisanna

* * *

**Natsu pov**

**-¡mierda!-**llevo una semana saliendo de misión para nada solo sé que su familia cambia de residencia cada rato nunca se le encuentra en un lugar especifico

**-¿natsu aun sigues buscando a igneel?-**se acercó lisanna mientras me preguntaba

-**no, estoy buscando a lu…digo si estoy buscando a igneel-**siempre digo el nombre de mi rubia ya sea cociente o inconscientemente es la costumbre

**-no digas mentiras natsu-** decía mi compañero alado posándose en mi cabeza**-tu sales de misión para buscar a una tal lucy**

**-¿lucy?-**dijo confundida mi amiga de la infancia

**-sí, natsu dice que es una chica rubia, buen cuerpo, ojos chocolate, inteligente, linda , tierna y que a veces un poco rara-**le contaba mi compañero a lisanna tal como describí a lucy-**yo creo que le guuuuusta**-enrollo su lengua happy mientras yo miraba a otro lado para ocultar mi sonrojo

**-¿Dónde he escuchado de ella?-**preguntaba para sí misma lisanna

**-no creo que la conozcas-**dije fijando mi vista en el suelo como si fuera lo más entretenido del mundo cuando fije mi vista de nuevo en lisanna ya no estaba-**happy ¿adónde fue lisanna?**

**-salió corriendo fuera del gremio**

* * *

**Lucy pov**

**-¿señorita le gustaría bailar con migo?**-me decía un joven de clase alta voltee mi mirada asía mi padre recibiendo un gesto de aceptación

**-si-**le respondí mientras tomaba sus manos para bailar no lo hacía por que quisiera era como mi obligación al ser la única hija de los heartfilia tenía que venir a estas aburridas fiestas de los socios de papa

**-y cuénteme señorita heartfilia ¿Cómo ha estado?-**me pregunto el joven

**-bien y usted-**esto me recordaba al día que baile con natsu al final de la misión yo pensé que el me pediría bailar pero solo era para irse a casa porque estaba muy lleno

* * *

_**Flashback**_

_**-oye lucy-se acercaba un peli rosa a su maga celestial**_

_**-que sucede natsu**_

_**-yo…yo…yo me voy a casa estoy muy lleno**_

_**-vamos baila con migo-arrastro la rubia al mago de fuego**_

_**-1,2,3-repetia el mago de fuego**_

_**-auhs**_

_**-perdón lucy**_

_**Fin flashback**_

* * *

**-señorita hearfilia se encuentra usted bien**

**-eeh, ¿Qué sucede?-**Salí de mis pensamientos mirando al joven-**sí, solo estaba pensando un poco-**detuve mi baile-**perdone estoy un poco cansada**-hice una reverencia retirándome de su lado

**-¿qué sucede querida?-**me preguntaba mi madre

**-nada mama solo un poco cansada-**llevaba todo una semana pensando en fairy tail en natsu los sirvientes de la casa me contaban que un mago de fuego y de pelo rosa cumplía misiones destruyendo medio pueblo a su paso, obviamente era el ¿se acordara de mí?

**-te quedaras un rato más necesito tu presencia-**decía seriamente mi padre era el mismo cuando pequeña pero a la vez no

-**si padre-**baje mi cabeza observando el baile

**-si escuchaste salamander de fairy tail sigue buscando a su padre dragón-** levante mi cabeza en dirección de los murmullos y si eso era cierto no me recordaría, tenía un plan debía funcionar me aria ganar o perder todo dependía de eso

**-papa necesito un favor-**mire a mi padre seriamente sobre mi hombro

**-dime hija que podría hacer por ti**-sabía que era arriesgado pero debo intentarlo

* * *

**Natsu pov**

Tenía un plan para encontrar a lucy buscaría a alguien cercano a ella pero recordé que nadie del gremio sabe quién es golpe mi cabeza contra la mesa _**(N/A: los planes de natsu xD)**_

**-parece que a cabeza de chicle se le fundió la última neurona-**me decía con su irritante voz el cubito de hielo

**-no estoy de ánimos princesa de nieve-**le respondí con fastidio en mi voz

-**parece que perdiste algo,un tornillo talvez**-se rio de nuevo gray

-**vete a pelear con lyon, no tengo ánimos ahora-**solo sentí un frio golpe en mi rostro y el choque en mi espalda**-¡que mierda te pasa exhibicionista!**-grite eufórico por el golpe pero mayo fue mi sorpresa al ver en los ojos de gray furia como aquella vez en la isla Galuna

**-nose cómo sabes de ''el'' pero nunca en tu vida vuelvas a hablar de él en mi presencia-** salió furioso gray pateando lo primero que veía no lo recordaba los amigos de nuestras misiones juntos ya no lo eran

**-natsu te necesito en mi oficina ¡ya!-**me grito el viejo desde el segundo piso

Subí al segundo piso y entre a la oficina del viejo, el me esperaba sentado en su escritorio algo serio pasaba

**-me ha llegado un mensaje muy importante para una misión para ti-**me explico el viejo

-**¿para mí?**-estaba confundida una misión muy importante

-**si muchacho quien mando la misión es muy importante por eso no quiero que la arruines mañana sales-**me decía mientras me daba la hoja con las indicaciones

**-esto es enserio-**el solo asintió-**no puede ser**-quede en blanco al leer la hoja de misión esto no me lo esperaba

* * *

**Pov normal**

**-mmmm-** decía una castaña con una botella es su boca

**-¿Qué sucede?**-le preguntaba un chico de lentes y chamarra verde

**-no nada, las cartas que me muestras cosas-**decía cana mientras tomaba un gran sorbo de cerveza

**-¿me puedes contar que es?-**insistió el chico de cabello naranja

**-lo siento loke, el futuro no se cuenta o se puede cambiar no siempre es preciso-** decía la castaña mirando su cerveza para volver tomar un sorbo-**solo te digo que las cosas se podrán divertidas**

* * *

**¿**que vio cana en las cartas**?** **¿**cual es el plan de lucy**?** **¿**cual es la misión de natsu**? ¿**lisanna por que salio corriendo**?** esas son las preguntas los dejo con la intriga _***aura maligna***_ ahora respondo algunas preguntas

** :** si es un niño todavía pero abra una sorpresa mas adelante con esa pareja

**Lizziechannny:** si mas adelante explicare ese tema de la marca DS

y a los demás muchas gracias por sus reviews me motivan a seguirlo

los quiere NNS!


End file.
